1. Field of the invention
This present invention relates to a projector, and, more particular, to a projector capable of stably maintaining the temperature of the light-source lamp in all conditions.
2. Description of the prior art
A projector is used not only in common office meetings but also in various academic courses or seminars because a projector can function as a media player. It could be foreseen that the usage of projectors is getting more and more diversified as applications of projectors are getting wider and wider. Generally speaking, a projector is either disposed on a desk or hung under the ceiling. For the consideration of various applications, a projector has been developed to work as both a desktop type and a ceiling-mounted type.
All projectors mentioned above have a cooling structure, which uses a fan to blow an external air flow into the casing of the projectors for cooling the heat produced by the heat source, e.g. a light-source lamp. However, comparing a projector disposed on a desk with a projector hung under the ceiling, the heat distributions of the heat sources are different. A cooling structure of a desktop projector will not be suitable for cooling the temperature of the light-source lamp of a ceiling-mounted projector, i.e. the cooling structure will not be able to maintain the stability of the temperature of the light-source lamp, thus shortening the life of the light-source lamp, and vice versa.
Accordingly, a scope of the present invention provides a guiding passage of a projector to solve the above problems such that the temperature of the light-source lamp of the projector, operating in the desktop type or the ceiling-mounting type, can be cooled well and be stably maintained.